


Peterick Drabbles

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: I don't know where this is going, but I will update the tags (if I write more).*English is not my first language





	Peterick Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some works here for, um, archived.
> 
> I wrote it in Chinese but translated to English later. thanks for reading~  
> happy (very) late new year~

Pete caught a cold on Christmas Eve.  
He curled up in the quilt and complained to Patrick that, the room is too cold.  
But Patrick had already turned up the heater, he even considered setting up a pile fire right in the middle of the room.  
Patrick glanced at Pete who looked like a kicked puppy, sighed and crawled onto the bed.  
Pete put his head next to Patrick's heartbeat, contently purring like a cat.  
Patrick ruffled his head and couldn't help but smiled.

 

感冒  
圣诞节前夜，皮特温兹感冒了。  
他缩在一大团被子里，冲帕特里克抱怨着房间里太冷了。但帕特里克已经把电加热器调到最高，只差要在房间里生上一堆火了。  
帕特里克看着皮特摆出一副可怜的表情，无奈地叹了口气，爬上床钻进被子里。  
皮特把脑袋贴在帕特里克的胸口，满足地发出猫一样的呼噜声。  
帕特里克揉了揉他的头毛，忍不住微笑起来。


End file.
